The invention relates to a human-machine interface for a motor vehicle for monitoring the recognition of at least one function of a motor vehicle.
More and more functions capable of controlling an equipment item arranged in the interior of motor vehicles can be controlled by contactless commands, for example by detecting a particular gesture performed by the driver or by a passenger.
However, it is difficult for the user wanting to activate a function by a contactless command to know whether this function has been correctly recognized by the detection system.
There are visual command entry feedback systems, for example based on the display of an indication of the command entry. However, this type of command entry feedback generally requires the user to divert the eyes from the road in order to see if his or her command has been recognized. This can be particularly dangerous, particularly if the user is the driver of the vehicle.
There are also auditory command entry feedback systems, for example based on the emission of a particular sound to confirm the recognition of the command. This type of feedback allows the user to remain focused on the road, but, depending on the ambient noise in the vehicle, these types of feedback can prove inadequate.
Thus, there is a need to provide an assembly for monitoring the recognition of at least one function of a motor vehicle reliably and safely.